Potion brewing
Affinites and liquid bases Fire and Water affinities Mobs that spawn in the Nether are impervious to fire but are damaged by water, so they are now labelled as having a fire affinity. Overworld mobs have a water affinity since they burn in lava but float in water. Just like how a water-affinity mob swims in lava or steps in fire, it will catch fire and take fire damage, fire-affinity mobs, when swimming in water or stepping in puddles, will become wet - shown by water particles appearing around them - and lose health. They can be dried by swimming in lava or stepping in fire. Lingering Bottles of Water will create a puddle and Lingering Bottles of Lava will create fire. If a puddle and fire come into contact, they will annihilate. Lava-based Potions Cauldrons and bottles can now hold Lava, and you can make infinite lava sources. This was created primarily for the purposes of expanding the nether. When a lava-based potion is drunken by a water-affinitive mob, it will set them on fire, similar to the new feature of fire-affinitive mobs getting wet when drinking water-based potions. Obviously they will still provide the potion effect. However, a Fire Resistance lava-potion is not obtainable, but a Water Resistance lava-potion is obtainable, brewed using a slime ball instead of magma cream. Water Breathing is changed to Liquid Breathing and allows you to breathe in lava also. Milk-based Potions Milk can now be placed as a liquid, by right-clicking. This means Milk Buckets cannot be drunken. It will not affect water or mix with it, but in contact with Lava will turn to Cheese. Cauldrons and bottles can also hold Milk now. Lingering Bottles of Milk will create Milk Puddles. When any mob steps in a Milk puddle or swims in Milk it will get wet with milk and all potion effects will be suspended until the milk particles disappear. When drank or splashed it will permanently remove all potion effects. New Cauldron Behaviour Mixing potions When a water-affinity mob on fire steps in a cauldron full of water, the water level decreases and the fire is put out. Cauldrons full of lava and Milk also have the same behaviour. Potions can now also fill up cauldrons and will mix if different potions are added to the cauldron - the length of the effects are divided between the potions when rebottled. Dilution You can also dilute potions with plain bottles of liquid. If different base liquids are mixed they will create Obsidian or Cheese Slabs (corresponding to the liquids). When full, cauldrons can be right-clicked with a bucket to place the potion as a liquid. These supply the swimmer with the potion effect(s) while they are in the liquid. Mundane Potions Mundane potions can now only be made using Redstone Dust, which can replace the Nether Wart step. They take half as long to drink but there is a chance that the bottle will shatter. Potions to change Affinity can be created by brewing a Chorus Fruit with a bottle of lava (to change to Fire-affinity) or water (to change to Water-affinity). Precipitation When a cauldron is full of potion, it can be right-clicked with Flint and Steel to evaporate the liquid and leave a precipitate which can be picked up as an inventory item and dissolved into another cauldron. If you put too much precipitate into a cauldron, the resulting potion will take a long time to drink. Category:Revision Category:Camcamcamcamcam Category:Affinity